Darkdour
Darkdour was a large Gilnean city that was situated in Northern Headlands of Gilneas. Before the Greymane Wall was built, Darkdour was a fairly large and prosperous region. Darkdour was known for their immense standing militia, and for the strong sense of freedom that seemed to bounce off the walls of the city. Though protected by the military outpost of Wayston, Darkdour came under heavy attack during the Forsaken Invasion and was ultimately destroyed. History For many years, Darkdour was a small fishing village located on the rough coast of Gilneas. It was founded by the fisherman of Keel Harbor and later funded by wealthy merchants of Lordaeron; which in turn became the governing power. The fisherman later realized Darkdour was next to a gold mine in the fishing industry; tens of thousands of a large and oil abundant fish. Noticing this fact, an influx of people soon flocked to the area, all at once, and Darkdour tripled in size. Wealthy tycoons from all over the kingdom found their way to the city's walls, each one with their own unique reason; Darkdour became wealthy very quickly. 'Differences in Culture' Over the period of twenty years, the large and resourceful House of Jadence wrestled for control of the large city. It soon was apparent they were in control, albeit it was at a trying time for Darkdour. The original settlement, right on the coast and poorly built, was in deep contrast to the new eastern part of the city, which was being built up by wealthy nobles by the day. An abundance of the wealthy nobles, some who had not even lived in the city for a year, wanted to build a large wall to seperate the two. Others argued it was the fisherman who had built the city, and that their working hands were the very foundation of it. While neither side really had the upper hand, the nobles clearly got their way. Fifteen years after the citizens took notice of the issue, a stone wall was built around the wealthy part of Darkdour, for "defense" purposes. Western Darkdour became known as Riverham, and was no longer considered apart of Darkdour.' 'Under House of Broderick' Tanaarch Broderick, a young soldier with one small and assumingly worthless holding in the middle of the Blackwald, had visited the city once as a boy and had thought about it ever since. Maybe it was this fact that drove him to "conquer" it in 591 K.C. House of Jadence had been in control of it for over two-hundred years, though their power had slowly declined and their influence in the city was all but non-existant. Tanaarch attempted to take the city by force in 590 K.C., but he and his force were not poweful enough to do so. Realizing this fact, Tanaarch struck an agreement with his counterpart, the House of Jadence. 'Development & Expansion' Taking great pride in the city and pressured by local nobleman, Tanaarch began to build up the city's fairly weak defenses. Recruiting for the miltia was a bore, however, and so he passed the responsibity on to one of his underlings. The miltia was soon one of the largest, but because of poor training and poorly picked recruits, the miltia was a joke. Tanaarch didn't careto fix this, and while the miltia was busy drinking in taverns and horsing around, he was building guard towers throughout the city and reinforcing the surrounding wall. 'Forsaken Invasion and Worgen Curse' Darkdour was at the northern tip of Gilneas, and so was at the forefront of the forsaken's attack. They held remarkably well, and just when it seemed Darkdour would hold its own, the Worgen Curse became evident. The Worgen Curse infected hundreds if not thousands of Gilnean settlements, and Darkdour was no exception. Within Darkdour's city walls, worgen were running rampant. With the defense centered around the Forsaken, the majority of Darkdour became infected. It was only a matter of time before the defense caved in, and the Forsaken flooded in, massacring most as the city could not be evacuated in time. Category:Places Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Kingdom of Gilneas